Getting Used To Changes
by GabbynSteve4eva
Summary: Author's note
1. Chapter 1

**A rewrite of episodes 33,34 and 35 from season 12 and what happened between each episode, sorry about it being over a month since I lasted wrote anything, I actually wrote this on camp, when we had what's called a solo, where you stay by yourself alone for six hours and think about yourself, the trick is to sleep and a lot of aerogard (for the ants) :), anyway so I wrote this then, sorry it's not very much but I wanted to post something, and sorry it just randomly stops that's all I have atm **

**As usual I am going to be evil, so no reviews no next chapter :)**

**Now onto the story, enjoy!**

'Shit' Gabrielle thought to herself when she found out she was pregnant 'how could I let this happen'

She rested her head against the tiled wall of the bathroom and closed her eyes; she needed to keep this to herself right now, she was completely shocked to find out she was pregnant and the only candidate for the father was Steve. It was only one night why couldn't they have been more safe. This wasn't happening.

Gabrielle quickly exited the staff bathroom and went straight back to her office, still clutching the pregnancy test in her hand. She shut the door behind her and leaned against the door, she closed her eyes, trying to take in the news.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked Gabby, startling her, Gabby just handed Charlotte the pregnancy test, not feeling as if she would be able to say the words.

Charlotte's eyes widened when Gabrielle gave her the pregnancy test. "You're pregnant?" Charlotte asked dumbly, Gabrielle nodded in response

"How did that happen?" Charlotte asked concerned, she got up from her seat and walked towards Gabrielle who looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Sit down" Charlotte told Gabby

"So how did this happen?" Charlotte asked Gabby once she was seated

"I don't know, I was...I have only...well it was just a once off, I was sad, I asked hom to stay and well now I am pregnant" Gabrielle replied

"Wait a second, who's him?" Charlotte asked

"Steve" Gabrielle replied quietly

"Oh, are you sure Steve is the father?" Charlotte asked

"Yeah I'm pretty sure, but I definitely know once I go to the doctors" Gabrielle replied, she took a deep breath still trying to get her head around the news "I am going to go home now" Gabrielle told Charlotte getting up from her chair

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" Charlotte said before Gabrielle left the room

Gabrielle sat in her car for 20 minutes before she started the engine, she whipped the tears away from her eyes and tried to concentrate on driving, no on the fact that she was pregnant with Steve's child and it only happened as a stupid once off thing, that should of never have happened.

She drove home and went straight to bed, not feeling like food, she knew it would take a few days for the news to sink in but then there was the dilemma of telling Steve he was going to be a dad.

How were you supposed to tell someone something like that especially if you hadn't planned it and weren't together.

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep.

* * *

"God, what happened to you? You look awful" Bart told Gabrielle the next day

Gabrielle glared at him "I'm just not feeling a 100% today, that's all" she said, like hell was she going to tell him that she had only slept 3 hours last night because she found out she was pregnant yesterday.

"Do you want me to assess you, see if I can give you something to make you feel better?" Bart asked

"No I am fine Bart" Gabrielle replied

"It will only take a second, are you sure? I don't mind" Bart told her

"Yes I am definitely sure Bart" she said wanting to get away

"Okay but if you change your mind" he told her

"Thanks, but I won't need it" she replied

* * *

"What's this I hear about you being sick?" Frank asked Gabrielle, bargaining into their office

"I am fine Frank" Gabrielle replied shortly

"If you're so fine, then why is Bart telling me that you're not?" he asked

"Because I told I was sick" Gabrielle snapped

"Why?" Frank asked confused now

"Because he said I looked awful and I didn't want to explain to him that I only got 3 hours of sleep last night, and I am exhausted and not thinking straight" Gabrielle replied close to tears

"Why couldn't you sleep?" he asked

"Because I just couldn't okay" she replied testily

"I think you should go home and take the rest of the day off" he suggested

"No I'll be fine" she insisted

"No you will go home, you need to rest and I don't need a NUM that can't think and is grumpy" he told her

She just nodded in response and started packing up her belongings "Where are you going?" Charlotte asked Gabrielle on her way out

"Home" Gabby replied

"Okay, get some rest" Charlotte replied figuring Gabby hadn't slept much last night

Gabrielle smiled weakly and walked out the doors "I'm so sorry" Gabrielle said when she bumped into someone and dropping all her things in the process

"No it's my fault" the person said, bending down to help her pick her things up "Where are you going Gabby?" he asked her

"How do..." she started before realising who the person was "Um...Frank sent me home" she replied

"Oh, why did he send you home, you never go home" Steve joked

"Because he told me I needed more sleep since I only slept 3 hours last night" she replied really wanting to walk away and go home

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow" he said before walking off not suspecting anything

* * *

Gabrielle sat at home thinking, only one person knew about her pregnancy not including her doctor who was about to find out very soon and then she would have to talk to him about it.

"eeeeeehhhhhhh" Gabrielle sighed and sat herself down on the couch

"Fuck my life" she said angrily "This isn't fair"

* * *

Well that's all I got at the moment, I'll try and post the other half of this chapter soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of Getting used to changes and the second half of the first chapter**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, even though it's school holidays I have been doing so much I haven't had time to write :)**

**As usual no reviews no new chapter :) **

**Enjoy!**

Gabrielle paced around her house, for some reason she was really pissed now, she had just woken up after actually being able to sleep for a few hours. She had made an appointment to go see her doctor tomorrow and discuss the pregnancy with him.

Bloody Steve and his stupid sperm, "Who is it?" she called out a little to angrily when she heard someone knock at the front door

Gabrielle opened the door to find Charlotte standing there "What are you doing here?" she asked the older woman

"I thought I might come and keep you company, you've seemed distressed lately" Charlotte replied

"Thanks" Gabrielle said smiling weakly

"Are you going to invite me in?" Charlotte asked still standing outside or Gabrielle's house

"Oh yeah sure" Gabrielle said stepping out of the way and opening the door a bit more

"So how have you been?" Charlotte asked her

"Not too good, the morning sickness has started, so most of today I have had my head over a bucket" she said making a face

"I don't miss that, that's for sure" Charlotte said smiling

The two women sat down while Charlotte and Gabrielle talked over things, if felt good to talk to Charlotte about her pregnancy, especially since Charlotte had been through this before.

"I better being going" Charlotte said around 9, "Zack's going to be waiting at home for me"

"Ok, Seeya" Gabrielle said before having to run to the bathroom again

* * *

The next day Gabrielle visited her doctor, to discuss her pregnancy. "Take a seat, Miss Jaeger" the doctor told her holding him arm out towards a chair in his office

"How are you?" he asked her

"Okay, I guess" she replied tiredly

"Have you got any morning sickness yet?" he asked her

"Yeah it started a few days" she replied

"And how bad is it?" the doctor asked

"Not too great, it's more like all day sickness not just morning sickness" she replied

He smiled at her "Just wondering but shouldn't the father of your child be here?" he asked

"Uh...he doesn't know yet" she replied

"Why not, Gabrielle, don't you think he has the night to know that he is going to have a child" the doctor said to her

"I know, but where not exactly together right now, and I only fell pregnant because of one stupid once off thing, that happened when I was distraught after my father died" she replied

"Okay, not onto some questions" the doctor said

Gabrielle was there for another 20 minutes before heading off to work, "Where have you been Jaeger?" Frank asked "You're late!"

"I had to do something" Gabrielle replied shortly

"Like what?" Frank asked curiously

"Gabrielle can you help me?" Charlotte asked her

"Yeah sure, sorry Frank got to go" Gabrielle said

"Gabby-ahh" he said cutting off in midsentence as Gabrielle walked away

* * *

"You okay?" Charlotte asked seeing Gabrielle looking confused and distant "Gabby?" she asked when Gabrielle didn't reply "Gabby?" charlotte asked again when she didn't reply for the second time, also hitting her on the arm

"Wha-ow" Gabrielle replied coming out of her deep thoughts "What the hell was that for?" she asked angrily

"I called your name 3 times and u didn't reply?" Charlotte replied

"Oh" was Gabrielle's only reply before she was lost in her thoughts again

"So what are you thinking about?" Charlotte asked right next to Gabrielle

"Just stuff" Gabrielle replied

"Like..?" Charlotte said trying to get Gabrielle to elaborate

"Just about the baby and Steve" she replied distractedly

"What about them both?" charlotte pushed

"I am just a bit confused about what is going on, it's just all so much to take in at the moment, I don't know what to make of it all" Gabrielle replied suddenly everything all pouring out at once

"I know the feeling" Charlotte said to Gabrielle "When I got pregnant with Jack's child, I didn't know what to think first of"

Gabrielle smiled weakly before feeling the feeling she was getting used to and ran to the staff bathroom her hand over her mouth.

* * *

"Hi" Steve said when Gabrielle opened the door to him that night

"What are you doing here?" was all she managed to choke out upon seeing him

"You have seem distracted and different lately, so I decided to come and cheer you up" he replied smiling "You've been acting weird the last few days, is anything wrong?" he asked her

"No, I am fine" she replied letting him in; not wanting to be rude

They sat in silence on her couch for awhile before Steve decided to speak up "Have I done anything wrong or anything to upset you?" he asked concerned

"No, you've done nothing, I just haven't felt myself recently" she replied not looking at him

"Are you sure?" he asked resting his hand on her arm, she jumped slightly when she felt his hand on her arm, his touch had always made her shiver but this was different this was like everything from before but times 10

He noticed her jump when he touched her arm and removed his hand thinking she felt uncomfortable when he touched her "Sorry" he said when he removed his arm

"Its fine" she replied "I am just a bit on edge today"

"Ok, why were you late to work today?" he asked her

"I had a few things to do" she replied shortly

"Look, if you're uncomfortable with me being here I'll go" he told her

"No it's just that it's that time of month" she lied to him

"Well at least you're not getting angry at me like you used to" he replied laughing to himself

Despite herself she laughed, and gave a small smile, she definitely remembered getting pretty pissy at him over little things when it was her time of the month

"Do you ever miss home?" he asked her

"Yeah, a lot, I mostly just worry about Ben being up there by himself all alone, all the time" she replied leaning into him a little

Steve wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, it felt good to have her in his arms again "I am sure he is perfectly fine" Steve told her

"But what if he's not, you know he's all alone up there, with a big empty house and he can only use one arm at the moment anyway, what if something's happened to him?" she asked getting worried now

She jumped up off the couch and went to the phone to call Ben, Steve quickly followed her realising what she was doing, he took the phone out of her hand before she could call Ben and set it down on the kitchen bench. "He will be fine Gabby" Steve said to her bringing her back to the couch

"Yeah I guess so" she replied leaning into him again...

... It was midnight before Steve left "I'll see you tomorrow" he said to her

"Yeah, Goodnight" she replied smiling at him, she felt better having him around all night

"Goodnight" he said before he got in his car and drove off

She smiled inwardly shutting the door behind her.

Even after this though she was still unsure about what she was going to do about their baby, she hadn't even told Steve yet.

Well she would discuss that later, right now she just wanted to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Getting used to changes chapter 3

HI everybody, sorry this is all I have done for the moment, but I live in cairns, queensland where yasi is supposed to directly hit, so i just wanted to post something, before that happens because i might not have power for a week or more, and there's the fact that a cyclone can destroy a lot, but we've taped up windows and everything is in from outside and some other stuff so my family and i should be all good Rachel

A big thank you to Lauren and the other person who reviewed (sorry but I don't know your name) for reviewing the last chapter

Now onto the story

"Hi" Gabrielle said to Steve when she bumped into him on her way to her locker

"Hey" Steve replied "are you okay" he asked her concerned she looked tired and stressed

"Yeah I am fine" she told him "I just haven't been sleeping well lately"

"Oh, are you alright can I help you in anyway?" he asked her

"Thanks, Steve, you sweet but I am fine" she told him, kissing him on the check and walking past him towards her locker

"Okay if you say so" he replied before walking back to the ED...

"Jaeger, your needed in resus with Taylor" Frank told her as soon as came out of the locker room

"Yep sure" she replied putting on a pair of gloves "Hi" she said to Steve walking into resus

"Hi" he replied, she wasn't to know this but he had specifically asked for Gabrielle to be the nurse in resus with him for this case, he wanted to keep an eye on her, he knew something was wrong she just wasn't telling him, and there was the fact that he still liked her...

About 15 minutes later, Gabrielle raced out of resus and towards the staff toilets, Steve stood there a little bit shocked at the unusual event, he would of gone after her but he had a patient to look after

Frank saw Gabrielle run off and immediately followed her

"What's going on?" he asked her as soon as she came out of the staff toilets

"Nothing" she lied to him looking down

"Yes there is, now out with it" he told her bluntly.

* * *

Well that is all for now sorry it is really short, but I lost most of this chapter and had to redo it


	4. Chapter 4

**Getting used to changes chapter 4 **

**Here is the next chapter, a bit longer this time**

**Thank you once again to Lauren who has reviewed every chapter for this story so far, and a thank you to Emma also for reviewing **

**It makes my day when you review **

**Remember No reviews No next chapter **

**I am going through a writer's block at the moment for one-shots; so if anyone has any ideas, please tell me, I really want to write another one shot :)**

**Enjoy! **

_Previously _

_Frank saw Gabrielle run off and immediately followed her _

"_What's going on?" he asked her as soon as she came out of the staff toilets_

"_Nothing" she lied to him looking down_

"_Yes there is, now out with it" he told her bluntly..._

"I can't tell you, Frank" Gabby replied

"Why not!" he asked her confused

"Because, I just can't" she replied trying to walk away from him

"You know I am going to figure it out in the end, so you can just tell me now, so we don't waste all this time" he told her

"I'd rather waste the time" she replied back walking away

"Damit Gabby, I wish you weren't so bloody stubborn" he yelled out to her as she walked away...

... "What was that all about?" Steve asked Gabrielle

"What was what all about?" she asked him, trying to avoid the question

"What were you and Frank talking about?" he asked for specifically

"Oh...um...Just stuff" she replied

"Just stuff?" he asked with an arched eye brow

"Yep, just stuff" she replied looking away from him

"Come on Gabby we've know each other for years, you think I can't tell by now when you are lying, what's going on?" he asked her suddenly very concerned

"He was just complaining about admin and wanted me to do a job for him that they had asked him to do" she lied

"Oh, ok" he replied even though he could see straight through her lie "But if there was something wrong, you'd tell me right?" he asked

"Yeah of course" she told him "I've got a patient" she said awkwardly, walking off

* * *

"Frank?" Steve asked walking in to his and Gabby's office

"Yep, what do you want Taylor?" he asked

"Um...I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with Gabby, she's just been a bit off today, and I noticed her talking to you about something earlier" he replied

"No, sorry Taylor, she wouldn't tell me, something's going on though, I can tell" he told him

"Yeah, I asked her earlier on and she seemed really awkward and distant around me" Steve replied with a slight frown on his face

"I don't know, maybe it's just her time of the month" Frank said

"Maybe, oh well, ok I got to get back to my patients" Steve replied walking out of the office

* * *

"Hi, I am Gabrielle" Gabby said to the young woman in about her twenties lying on the bed

"I'm Alice" the young woman replied shyly

"What's the problem?" Gabrielle asked her

"I having really bad pains in my stomach, it feels like something's crushing it and I am pregnant, so I just wanted to check and make sure that everything is ok" the woman told Gabby

"Ok, well I'll be back in a minute with a doctor" Gabrielle replied smiling...

... "Charlotte, there is a girl in her twenties, Alice, who needs and ultrasound, there is a possible miscarriage" Gabby told Charlotte

"Ok, I'll be there in a second" Charlotte replied...

... "Hi Alice, I am doctor Beaumont" Charlotte told the young woman "Gabrielle tells me that you think you might of had a miscarriage and you want an ultra sound"

"Yeah, I am just being cautious I am sure there is nothing to worry about" she said smiling politely

"Ok, well I'll be back in a couple of minutes, Gabrielle can you get her into a gown?" Charlotte asked

"Yeah sure" Gabby said closing the curtain

"Are you okay?" Gabrielle asked seeing the change in the young woman's face

"Yeah, I am fine" Alice said uneasily fiddling with the ring on her finger

"You know if there is something wrong you can tell me" Gabby said looking at the woman sincerely

Suddenly the woman started crying and Gabby sat on the edge of the bed and tried to calm down the woman "Hey, its okay, everything will be okay" Gabby told her "Would you like me to call the baby's father?" she asked

Alice shook her head "The baby's father is dead" she replied still crying

"Oh, I am so sorry" Gabby replied

"He died about 4 months ago in a car crash" Alice told Gabby "This baby is the only thing I have left of him"

Gabby was left speech less, she didn't know what to say, she just sat there staring at the woman

"I never got to even tell him he was going to be a father, I only found out after he died that I was pregnant" Alice said tears streaming down her face

"I am so sorry" Gabrielle said "I wish I could do something"

"We weren't even together when he died, he is my one true love and I never told him that, and I regret that to this day, that's why this baby means so much to me" Alice told Gabby tears subsiding a bit now

"You know I'm pregnant to" Gabrielle said smiling

"Really? Are you married" Alice asked

"Yeah I am 10 weeks, no I am not married, haven't told the father yet either" Gabrielle told Alice

"I recommend telling the father, after my experiences" Alice said whipping her eyes dry

"Yeah well I don't think it is the best time at the moment" Gabby told her

"Do you still love him?" Alice asked

Gabrielle looked away from Alice and nodded her head, she didn't know why she was telling Alice these things it just all sort of come out, without her thinking about it

"Then tell him you love him, it will be one of the best decisions you will have ever made, if you tell him you still love him; believe me I know, I would of loved to tell the father of my baby that I still loved him" Alice advised Gabby

"I'll think about it, ok" Gabrielle said standing up because Charlotte was back

"I thought I asked you to get her into a gown Gabrielle" Charlotte said

"Yeah, I am sorry we kind of got side tracked" Gabrielle told Charlotte going to grab a gown for Alice...

... "Okay this is going to be a little cold" Charlotte said squeezing gel onto Alice's stomach

"Okay I'm just looking for the heartbeat" Charlotte told Alice as Gabrielle stood and watched

After a few minutes of not finding anything, it started to feel very tense around them, and Alice got a worried expression on her face

A few more silent moments, they all knew they weren't going to find a heartbeat "I am so sorry" Charlotte said looking at Alice with a sad expression

"No...no" Alice said in disbelief "No...No...No...This can't be happening...God no" she said as she started crying

"I am so sorry Alice" Gabrielle said walking over towards her and putting a hand on her shoulder

"NO! don't touch me, go away, leave me alone" she yelled turning over and burring her head in the pillow

"I am sorry" Gabby said backing off

"Can you call the baby's father Gabrielle" Charlotte said as they walked away from Alice

"Um...the baby's father is dead" Gabby said uneasily rubbing the back of her neck

"Oh ok, then maybe you should call a family member or something" Charlotte told Gabrielle

"Yep, I'll go look in her file for her Mum or Dad's number" Gabby said smiling slightly...

... "Hi, is this Mrs Field" Gabrielle said to the woman on the phone

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" the woman asked

"Hi I am Gabrielle Jaeger a nurse in the ED at All saints hospital" Gabrielle told the woman "I am calling about your daughter"

"Why? What happened?" the woman asked

"I am not obliged to tell you that, but I think it would be good if you came here to see your daughter, she could use some support right now" Gabrielle told her

"Okay, sure I will be right there" the woman said hanging up the phone

* * *

"Alice?" Gabrielle asked closing the curtain

"What?" Alice replied a bit too harshly than she had intended to

"I called your Mum she's coming in" Gabrielle told Alice

"What! Why the hell would you do that, my mother and I haven't talked in the past 3 years" Alice told Gabby

"I am sorry I didn't know, but now maybe you can patch up your relationship with your Mum" Gabby said

"You don't get it do you, the reason my mother and I stopped talking was disapproved of mine and Daniels relationship; the father of my now dead child's, if she found out that I got pregnant and had a miscarriage she would completely flip, and just keep saying I told you so" Alice yelled at Gabrielle angrily

"Just be glad you have a bloody mother" Gabrielle yelled back frustrated, before walking out...

... "Hey are you okay?" Steve asked Gabrielle at the main desk

"Yeah I am fine, I feel really bad though, I lost it at her" Gabrielle said sighing

"Hey don't feel Gabby, you know how it feels to lose a Mum, you were just trying to help out" Steve replied

"Thanks Steve, you always know what to say" she said smiling and hugging him

"Hi, I am Rene Field, I am looking for Gabrielle Jaeger, she said my daughter was here" a woman said who looked to be in her early 50's with long brown hair and a fair complexion

"That would be me" Gabrielle said standing up "Follow me" she said walking towards where Alice was

"So what's wrong with my daughter" Rene asked before they got to Alice

"She had a miscarriage" Gabrielle told her

"What? I didn't even know she was pregnant" Rene said in disbelief

"I kind of gathered that, when Alice yelled at me for calling you" Gabby said

"She always was a drama queen" Rene said smiling slightly

"Alice your Mum's here" Gabrielle said

Alice lifted her head of the pillow and looked up at her mother with her tear stained face "Hi" she said quietly

"Hi" Rene replied walking over to where Alice was, and sitting on the bed "It's been awhile" she said

"Yeah it has been" Alice said

"I'll leave you two to talk" Gabrielle said smiling and then walking back to the main desk

"How's Alice?" Charlotte asked Gabrielle when she was at the main desk

"Yeah she's doing better, I managed to get hold of her mother and she's here now" Gabrielle replied looking over to Alice and Rene talking, she felt a pang of jealousy as she watched the two, wishing her mother was still alive

"That's great, I am heading off now, I'll see you tomorrow" Charlotte told Gabrielle

"Okay, see you" Gabrielle replied sitting down

* * *

"Hi Garielle" Alice said

"Hi how are you feeling now?" Gabby asked her

"Yeah better, I am going home now, I want to thank you" Alice said "Because of you my Mum and I are fine now, and I realised how much I missed having her in my life"

"I am glad I could help" Gabrielle said smiling

"Bye" Alice said walking out the doors of the ED

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Steve asked Gabrielle sitting down next to her

"My Mum" Gabrielle told him bluntly "And about how much I miss her"

"She was a good woman" Steve replied wistfully having known her mother when they were first going out "She would have been proud of you being a nurse"

"Yeah, but I still wish she was here" Gabrielle said miserably, tears starting to form in her eyes

"Hey, don't cry" Steve told her, hugging, it wasn't often you saw Gabrielle Jaeger in such a vulnerable state "You've got me now instead, I'll always be here for you Gabby" he told her hugging her tightly

"Thank you Steve" she said whipping her eyes dry

"Look I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow" Steve said

"Yeah sure" she replied

"Okay see you then" he told her walking away and having one last look tonight of the woman he was in love with

* * *

"Frank" Gabrielle said standing in the doorway of their office

"What do you want Jaeger?" Frank asked

"I need to talk to you about something" she replied

"Okay I am listening, go ahead" he said leaning back in his chair and looking at her

"I am pregnant" she told him "And it's Steve's"

Frank just sat there with his mouth wide open, shocked by the news his colleague had just told him.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Click that review button and tell me, you know you want to :p


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of getting used to changes **

**First of all Happy Easter for yesterday **

**Unfortunately this chapter is short, cause my stupid computer crashed a few days ago and the software all had to be put back, so I lost the chapter that I had, since it's been like two months since i posted i decided just to write as much as I could remember so far and post it; so here it is. **

**I'll try and write the next half of this chapter fast :)**

**A big thank you to Emma, Lauren, IndigoBlue and allsaintsfan2010 for reviewing, glad you liked the chapter, makes my day when you review :) **

**Thanks to Lauren for the Idea, I am working on it at the moment :)**

**Anyone been watching winners and losers? I like it :)**

**No reviews no next chapter :)**

**Enjoy!**

"You're what!" Frank said stunned spluttering out the words

"I am pregnant" Gabrielle repeated looking down

"So that's why you have been so moody lately" Frank said chuckling to himself

"Hey! It's not my fault" she replied

"I am sorry" he said laughing a little at the way she responded "So how did this happen?" Frank asked her

"I thought you knew how babies were made Frank" Gabby replied

"No I know that, I mean like when and how you ended up sleeping with Steve" he told her

"You know when my dad died?" she asked

"Yeah" he replied cautiously

"Well, Steve took me home and I was distraught; so I asked him to stay that night and well the rest is history" Gabby told him

"I see" Frank said staring intently at her "and have you told Steve this little piece of news?" he asked her

"Um...well, see that's the thing" Gabrielle replied rubbing her neck uneasily "I haven't yet"

"And why pray tell would that be?" He asked her raising his eyebrows

"Because...because...I don't know...I don't have the guts; to okay, how the hell do you tell someone that they're going to be a father because they had a one night fling with you; because you were distraught and need comfort" She said gasping for breath at the end

"Just tell him the truth...what could he possibly say that would be that bad?" he asked her

"I don't know maybe that he never wants to see me again, that he doesn't want to be the father, that I am some stupid slut...how am I supposed to know?" she asked him

"Now Gabby you know he never would say anything like that to you; he adores you and children, so I think your just making random crap up now because you're afraid of the fact that there is a child growing inside you" he replied sternly

"I hate it when you're right" Gabby said mock frowning

"So you'll tell him?" he asked

"I'll think about it" she replied "I'll see you tomorrow" she said grabbing her bag and walking out

* * *

"Hi" Gabby said a little started when she saw Steve at her door later that night

"Hi, I thought I would stop by and see how you were doing since you seem to be under the weather lately" Steve replied trying to think of a plausible reason for him stoping by other than the reason that he wanted to see her

"That's very sweet; but I am fine Steve; you didn't need to check up on me, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself" she replied a little testily; she felt angry at the moment she didn't know why she just guessed it was the hormones

"It's just that you mean a lot to me and I don't like to see you ill" he said smiling at her

"Once again that's very sweet Steve but I _can_ look after myself" she told him

"Can I come inside?" Steve asked changing the subject

"I don't think that would be the best idea" she replied

"And why would that be?" he asked raising his eyebrows "Have you got someone over?"

"No, but I am tired and don't really feel like company at the moment" she told him tiredly

"Well then how about tomorrow?" he asked her

"Look! Steve I don't won't to sound rude but mate you really need to back off a bit, you've been hovering over me the last few days, and I really need my space" she replied

"I'm sorry...I mean I didn't...forget it" Steve said walking away sadly

"Steve!" she called out to him as he walked away "I am sorry"

But Steve ignored her and kept walking towards her car, mumbling under his breath "Shit" she said to herself when she realised that she had really hurt him, she didn't mean to it kind of all came out in a rush and she didn't think about how what she was saying would affect him

"Great one more thing I have stuffed up" she said into the empty house "and now I am going to stuff up this kid's life to, what a bloody great day"

* * *

Steve started avoiding Gabby after that conversation, scared that she would go off at him again, and he really didn't feel like being at the other end of one of her rants. He hadn't meant to upset her and get her angry he just wanted to see if she was okay. It wasn't his fault he was still in love with her; they had been dancing around each other for years. He just wished he had of taking the opportunity of getting her back a year ago when she asked him if he wanted to try again; rather than wasting his time with Claire.

Why did he even bother with her she was just annoying and cold hearted, well at least she broke up with him; because it gave him a clear view of who she really was and actually how much she wanted to be with him; which obviously wasn't that much because she would of accepted him for being an alcoholic, but no she pushed him away and made him realise that Gabby really was the one for him.

She accepted him event though he was an alcoholic; she even helped him sober up. God he wished he hadn't of stuffed it up.

"Why have you and Taylor been avoiding each other lately, you either told him and he freaked out or you had some random hormonal moment and over reacted to something" Frank said to Gabby when they were sitting in their office

"I am going to go with the latter, since you haven't said anything" He told her

"Ok fine, he came over last night and I kinda sorta went off at him, and now for the past few days he has been ignoring me, I think he is scared of me" Gabby said frowning

"He'll understand if you just tell him" Frank replied

"I'll think about it" she said grabbing a folder and walking out of the room

* * *

Click that review button :) makes me smile


	6. Chapter 6

**Getting used to changes Chapter 6 **

**Thank you to meddrama, Jxox, ****Lauren, IndigoBlue reading those reviews made me type like the wind and have a big smile on my face :)**

**Probably one of the quickest times I have updated :) achievement **

**As always no reviews, no new chapter **

Previously

"_Why have you and Taylor been avoiding each other lately, you either told him and he freaked out or you had some random hormonal moment and over reacted to something" Frank said to Gabby when they were sitting in their office _

"_I am going to go with the latter, since you haven't said anything" He told her _

"_Ok fine, he came over last night and I kinda sorta went off at him, and now for the past few days he has been ignoring me, I think he is scared of me" Gabby said frowning _

"_He'll understand if you just tell him" Frank replied _

"_I'll think about it" she said grabbing a folder and walking out of the room _

Enjoy!

Gabby watched Steve from the main desk; he was working with a patient who was obviously flirting with him. She felt a pang of jealousy when the woman touched his arm affectionately, but was relieved when he removed her hand politely.

"What are you thinking about?" Charlotte asked Gabby making her come out of her own little world

"Nothing" Gabby said going back to her work

"Really?" Charlotte said raising her eyebrows at Gabrielle

"Yes, really" she replied not looking up from the file she was looking at

"I can see it in your stance, something's up, everyone has noticed" Charlotte told Gabrielle

"Great now people are talking about me behind my back, another thing to worry about" Gabby said get angry

"Why don't you just tell me what's wrong then?" Charlotte asked Gabby

"You all ready know what my problem is Charlotte, I told you 3 weeks ago" Gabby said "I've got a kid inside me that's my problem" she said lowering her voice to a whisper

"Yeah but that is not the problem that is bothering you" Charlotte said knowingly

"Come with me" Gabrielle said getting up from her chair and grabbing Charlotte's arm dragging her to the nearest empty room

"Steve and I had a fight, well sort of, mainly I just yelled and he stood there. But it wasn't good and now he won't speak to me and I feel really bad, my hormones are running wild, I'm losing control, I am having a bloody baby, Frank says I've got to tell Steve, I'm Freaking out Charlotte..I'm freaking out" Gabby said now hysterical

"Hey, came down Gabby; it's alright, you don't need to cry" Charlotte said comfortingly

"I am trying not to; it's the hormones, I have completely stuffed everything up" Gabby said miserably sitting on the bed in the room

"Your still in love with him aren't you" Charlotte asked rhetorically tucking a strand of Gabby's hair behind her ear

Gabrielle just nodded her head; not looking up and whipping away the tears from my face

"I need to tell him don't I" Gabby said sniffing

"Yeah Hun, it would be better if you did" Charlotte replied sincerely rubbing Gabby's back

"You know in some ways the reason I don't want to tell Steve about the pregnancy isn't just about how he will react to the news it's also about the fact that if we ever did get back together; I don't want him to feel obliged to be with me because I am caring his child, I want him to want to be with me, because it's what he wants, not just because he feels he has to for the child's sake" Gabby said sighing

"Well I think this" she said putting her hand on Gabby's stomach "will be the thing that gives you two the little push you need to realise how much time you're wasting but dancing around each other"

"I bloody hope so" Gabby replied getting up and making sure she didn't just look like she had been balling her eyes out, she splashed water in her face and dried her eyes

* * *

"How would you feel if you weren't told you were going to be a parent?" Frank asked suddenly when he caught Gabby on the way to their office

"Excuse me?" Gabby replied confused

"How would you feel if you weren't told you were going to be a parent?" Frank asked again

"What's that got to do with anything about our patient Mr Field?" she asked him

"Well I know that if I didn't know about my daughter, I would feel hurt an betrayed, and upset because I would have never spent time with one of the greatest things in my life" he told her sincerely

"You're a dick did you know that, you're trying to make me feel guilty" Gabby said knowingly smiling a little

"Oi, none of that, I am your boss remember I could fire you" He said even though he knew he couldn't

"I'd like to fire you" Gabby mumbled under her breath

"I heard that" Frank said staring her down

"What? I didn't say anything" Gabby said trying to look innocent, and failing miserably at it

"You're a piece of work aren't you" he told her, smirking at the look on her face when he told her this

"I am not! I am just hormonal" she replied cheerfully this was the first time she had smiled in a while and it made her feel good

"Back to the original topic, you know that you would like to know if you were going to be a Mum don't you think deserves to know that he was going to be a Dad, think about it, now get back to work Gabby" he told her shooing her away

* * *

Gabrielle couldn't get what Frank said out of her mind for the next hour and a half, she finally decided after thinking about it constantly that he would tell Steve, the question was just when an how.

Just before she was about to leave, courage musted her and she walked over to Steve "Can I speak to you?" she asked

"Um...yeah ok" he said putting down the patient's chart he had in his hands

"Follow me" she said walking out of the hospital towards the car park

"I...Uh...I have kept something from you and I think it's about time I told you it, I have two things to say, number one I need to apologise for my behaviour lately and going off at you a few days ago, I wish I hadn't got angry at you, but my emotions are a bit out of my control at the moment; I am really hormonal" Gabrielle said

"It's ok, I understand" he replied wondering what the thing she had kept from him was

"Being hormonal leads me to the thing I have kept from you...um...I...I am pregnant" she blurted out

"What!" Steve asked astonished

"I am pregnant, about 12 weeks around the time Dad died" she told him, frowning when thinking that her child was conceived when she lost her father

"So I am the father?" he asked knowing he probably was

"Yeah, look I don't expect you to be there when the baby is born, I don't expect anything from you, and I don't want you to feel like you have an obligation to be with me because I am carrying your child" she told him not look at him and biting her lip

"Um...well...this is a shock" he replied

"Yeah well at least you know now" she smiled weakly and then turned around and headed towards her car

Steve stood there stock still, a thousand things going threw his head 'I am going to be a Dad' he whispered

* * *

Click that review button :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank You to IndigoBlue, meddrama and Lauren who has reviewed every chapter of this story :)**

**Dedicated to my late grandfather Bruce, R.I.P :'(**

**Sorry been a long time since an update but have had so many assignments, really should be doing my assignments but oh well :p**

**Not sure if I should stop after this chapter or continue, tell me if you think I should :)**

**I have started a couple of other stories which should be up after soonish **

**As always no reviews no new chapter :)**

**Longer Chapter :) **

**Enjoy!**

"Gabby" Steve called out to her when he saw her walking into the ED

She turned around looking for the person who called out her name and cringed when she saw him "Hi" she said when he came over to her

"Hi, umm...look I think we need to talk" Steve told her

"Yeah; I think we do, look I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, it must have been a huge shock to find out you were going to be a father" she said

"Yeah it was a BIG SHOCK; but I am glad you told me, look I have to get to work or Frank will get up my bum for being late; so could we talk after work or something?" he asked hopeful

"Umm...yeah sure, what time do you get off?" she asked him

"I get off at 6, you?" he replied

"I get off at 5, but I will wait for you" she told him smiling

"Ok I'll see you then" he replied walking into the ED

* * *

"So...?" Frank asked as soon as he saw Gabrielle that morning

"So what?" Gabrielle replied confused

"So, did you tell Steve about your pregnancy?" he asked her

"Yes I told him" she supplied vaguely

"and...?" he question

"Not much, he was mostly in stunned silence" she told him

"Well that does not necessarily mean anything" he replied

"You don't know Steve as well as I do, with him it means something" she said sounding upset "He wants to talk after work"

"You never Know maybe he will come around" he replied reassuringly

"Whatever you say Frank" Gabrielle said walking towards one of her patients

* * *

"How are you feeling now Mrs Fletcher?" Gabrielle asked the woman in the bed

"A little light headed and drowsy but apart from that much better than before" the woman replied cheerfully

"The antibiotic's will do that to you, Adam will be back with your X-rays soon, hopefully there is nothing to worry about, as you look a lot better since when you arrived here with blood and glass all over you from the car crash" Gabrielle told Mrs Fletcher

"Yes, that was a frightfully terrifying time" Mrs Fletcher replied

Mrs Fletcher was a 63 year old woman with Grey hair, rosy cheeks and a very warm personality. She had been admitted to All saints after a car when threw a red light and crashed into her car, which had left her unconscious and holding on for her dear life. Unfortunately for the driver of the other car he passed away at the car crash site.

Gabby quickly turned away from Mrs Fletcher to see if she could see Steve, being disappointed when she couldn't see him; she turned back around and smiled warmly at Mrs Fletcher.,

"What's wrong dear; you look as though you have lost something" Mrs Fletcher told Gabrielle

"Oh it's nothing" Gabrielle replied "Just looking for someone"

"A boyfriend or Husband perhaps?" Mrs Fletcher asked cheekily

"Unfortunately I don't have one of those at the moment" Gabby told her

"I am shocked, a lovely girl like you should have men all over her" the elder woman replied

"I don't think so, anyway things are complicated with me right now" Gabrielle supplied

"So you're pregnant then" Mrs Fletcher said blatantly

"What! How did you know?" Gabrielle asked confused

"I am a wise old woman; you've got that look in your eyes, plus I went through it myself, I know the signs" she told Gabby

"Really!" Gabrielle asked shocked

"Yeah, the best thing I ever did was keeping my baby, it was what brought me and the love of my life back together" Mrs Fletcher admitted smiling lovingly "We went on to get married and have another two children, their grown up now with their own families"

"I'll be back in a few minutes" Gabrielle told her "I'll track down Adam and get your X-rays"

* * *

"Adam" Gabrielle called when she saw him walking through the ED

"Gabrielle" he replied cheerfully "How is Mrs Fletcher doing?" he asked her

"She better, have you got her X-rays yet?" she asked him

"No not yet, I was just about to go and track them down" he told Gabby

"I'll come with you" she said following him

* * *

"Hi" Jo said to Steve when they were in their office

"Hi" he replied lying down on the couch

"So what's your problem today?" she asked him sitting down on a chair and flipping through a magazine

"Nothing" he replied shortly

"Come you know that I won't rest until I find out, and we know you're probably going to crack before then, so out with it!" Jo playfully demanded

"I going to be a Dad" he replied without any emotion

"Really!" Jo asked surprised

"Yep, Gabrielle's pregnant, it was just one night, when her Dad died and now she's pregnant" he answered dully

"You should be more excited you're going to be a Dad Steve!" she told him "Are you and Gabrielle going to get back together?" she asked him

"I doubt it, she's been weird around me all week and she told me last night that she didn't expect me to get back together with her just because she was pregnant with my child" he told Jo

"Well she is just scared, can you blame her, she has just found she is pregnant, that is a terrifying thing Steve for a woman especially if the child was not planned" Jo told Steve

"No, I hate it when you are right, but don't you think it's been hard on me too, I have to deal with the fact that I am now going to be a Dad, that everything in my life has changed and will change more in the next 6 months" he said to Jo looking worried "It's a guys worst nightmare Jo, to get a girl pregnant when it was not planned"

"I understand Steve, but you have to deal with this together" she told him "that is the only way you will get through this"

"Well it's probably better if the child does not know me, I would probably just completely messed up their life" he said to Jo sadly

"That is not true Steve and you know it, any child would be lucky to have you as their father" Jo told Steve

"I am not so sure about that, I have managed to stuff up a lot of my life up already, who's to say I won't stuff up theirs" he replied glumly

"But you also managed to get a lot of your life right; you're a doctor for heaven's sake Steve, you defied all odd's by proving to everyone that someone from the country can become a doctor, but who was there to help you through it all?" she asked him eye brows raised

"Gabby" he replied knowing where this was heading

"Right, and Gabby needs your help now, for you to stand by her, she needs your support and love" Jo explained to Steve "So tonight when you talk I want you to tell her you love her and that you will never leave her, is that clear?" she asked him

"Yes" he whispered beaming "I am going to be a Dad" he exclaimed

* * *

"Gabrielle" Adam called "Take a look at this for me would you?" he asked holding the X-tay to the light

"Sure" she replied walking over to where he was standing "She has cancer" Gabrielle said dumbfound

"I thought so, but I needed a second opinion" he replied "So what is our course of action?" he asked her

"I'll tell her and then we will make arrangements from there" she told him vaguely

"Ok, I will be there in a minute to discuss her treatment options, but unfortunately it looks as though the cancer has spread" he told Gabrielle sadly

* * *

"I'm back" Gabrielle said walking towards Mrs Fletcher's bed with her X-rays in her hand

"Oh good and you brought my X-rays with you to" Mrs Fletcher commented noticing the X-rays in Gabrielle's hand

"Sure did" she replied trying to keep the smile on her face knowing she had to tell Mrs Fletcher she had cancer, it never got easier no matter how many times she had to tell this to a patient

"So is there anything to worry about?" Mrs Fletcher asked Gabrielle

"Look Mrs Fletcher" Gabrielle started

"Please call me Joy" Mrs Fletcher told Gabrielle

"Okay Joy then, look I am not sure how to tell you this; so I will just come out and say it, Joy you have cancer" Gabrielle blurted out

"So it's back again" Joy replied bowing her head and fiddling with her wedding rind

"You have had cancer before?" Gabrielle asked confused

"Yeah a couple of years ago, I thought it was all gone but apparently it has come back" Joy told Gabrielle miserably

"I am really sorry Joy, also it looks like the cancer has spread" Gabrielle told Joy remorsefully "You may not have long to live"

"Come sit down dear" Joy said patting the bed "So what are my options?" she asked Gabrielle when she was sitting down

"Doctor Rossi will be here in a few minutes to talk you through everything" Gabrielle explained

"I always dreaded this day, it was bad enough finding out the first time" Joy said sadly

"Would you like for me to call your husband or children; maybe?" Gabrielle asked kindly

"Yes, could you call my husband for me please, I think we should talk about this before any decisions are made" Joy told Gabby

"Sure, I will find Doctor Rossi too" Gabrielle said getting up off the bed

* * *

Once Adam had explained everything to Mrs Fletcher Gabrielle came back over to see what was going on "Joy, I just got off the phone with your husband and he said he would be here in around 25 minutes"

"Ok, good" Joy replied lifelessly

"You never know Joy, you could beat this, there is a lot of technology out there that deals with cancer" Gabrielle said trying to cheer the woman up

"Don't patronise me, you and I both know that I won't get through this, it has been unrecognised for far too long" Mrs Fletcher replied knowingly

"I am sorry" was all Gabrielle could think to say, feeling bad for the woman's misfortunes

"Do me a favour lovely, have this baby; and get back together with this lad who's the father" Joy said to Gabrielle politely "You make think I am wrong now, but you'll look back later on and thank me"

"I don't know, I have barely had time to think about this, having a child is a huge decision" Gabrielle replied wearily

"Trust me" Joy said grabbing Gabrielle's hand and squeezing it tightly

* * *

"Hi charlotte" Gabrielle said walking into Frank and her office where Charlotte was doing some paperwork

"Hi" she replied not looking up from the work she was doing

"Can I talk to you?" Gabby asked charlotte

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" she asked putting down her pen and turning to look at Gabrielle

"What is it like being a single parent?" Gabrielle asked the older woman

"It can be tough and gruelling but it is all worthwhile when you see you child smile, you live for the days when their faces are beaming with happiness, the hardest thing is the emotional bearing; some days you just want to scream and yell and cry because it starts getting to you, but it is the most rewarding thing having a child, I wouldn't trade Zach for the world" Charlotte told Gabrielle smiling at the thought of Zach

"You know I told Steve last night" Gabrielle said sighing

"And what was his response to the news?" Charlotte asked curiously

"When he first found out he didn't say much, he just stood there shocked, but he said to me this morning that he thinks we should talk, so were arranged to talk after work" Gabrielle told charlotte

"That's good at least you're talking about things" Charlotte replied in response

"Yeah I guess, changing the subject, how's Zack?" she asked the older woman

"Yeah he's pretty good, doing well in school, he was over at a sleep over last night, the first time in awhile I have had the house to myself" Charlotte said chuckling to herself

"And what did you do?" Gabby asked

"You know what, I barely did anything; I am not used to being alone, god my life is boring" Charlotte replied

"Gabrielle" Bart said rushing into the office

"Yeah what?" she asked him

"Joy's crashing, we need you now" Bart explained running off

"What! Oh shit, I got to go" Gabrielle said following Bart and running to Joy's bed, she immediately started CPR "Come on Joy, don't you fucking die on me now" she said as Frank got the defibrillators ready

"Charging to 360" she heard Charlotte say as she watched Adam squeeze the bag which was attached to the mask Joy was wearing

"Clear" Frank said as everyone moved away and he tried to start the woman's heart back up again "No response, charge to 360 again"...

"Gabby, it's been 40 minutes, it is over, she's dead" Frank said trying to get stop Gabrielle from continuing to do CPR

"NO! She can't be dead!" Gabrielle said continuing to do CPR "I say when she's dead, charge to 360"

"Gabby she's gone" Frank says pulling her away from Joy's lifeless body

"Time of death 3:07pm" she spat storming out of the room

"Gabby!" Frank called out to her as he watched her storm off

"She can't have bloody died" Gabrielle muttered to herself, tears streaming down her face

"Watch where you going!" she said spitefully to the person she just bumped into

"What's wrong Gabby?" asked the person she bumped into, which she presumed was a male due to the deep low voice she could hear

"How do you know..." Gabrielle started before looking up and seeing Steve standing there

"Have you been crying?" he asked her when he saw her blotchy face and wet eyes

"No" she lied rubbing her hand across her face trying to wipe away a tear

"Gabby" he said his heart wrenching at the site of her "Come on" he said putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her out of the hospital towards a bench

"What's wrong Gabby?" he asked her when they were seated on the bench

"I lost a patient" she replied sadly

"You've lost patients before Gabby, what's so different about this one?" Steve asked her confused

"Joy was different, in the few short hours we knew each other she helped me and taught me so much, she seemed like and older version of me" Gabby said "and now she's dead" she added bursting into tears

"Come here" Steve said gathering Gabrielle up into his arms and letting her cry into his chest

"It's okay" he told her kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back

They stayed like that for a few minutes as he drew patterns on her back with his hand "I'm sorry, I am being a cry baby" Gabrielle said getting up and trying to dry her eyes

"It's okay; it's not the first time I have seen you cry" he told her smiling slightly

"Yeah, why has so many terrible things happened in the past year?" she asked rhetorically

"I don't know Gabby, but there's been good in it" he replied at the thought of his unborn child

"I am having trouble seeing them at the moment" she replied "Thank you" she said to him out of the blue

"For what?" he asked her confused

"For always being there for me, always being someone I can turn to" she replied smiling

"You're one of my closest friends, we've been through a lot together and I love you" he told her

"You what!" she said completely astounded at the words that had just come out of his mouth

"I...I love you" he repeated hoping that she felt the same way and that he hadn't completely embarrassed himself

"I...I...I can't do this at the moment" Gabrielle said quickly walking away

"Bloody hell" Steve shouted as he watched her walk away

* * *

Gabrielle was sitting in the staff room thinking, although she didn't show it her heart has soared when he told her that he loved her. It had all happened so fast that she didn't know what to do, and just took the easy way out and ran off. She felt really bad now she had left him standing there, probably embarrassed him and now was going to have to face him.

"You okay?" Charlotte asked Gabrielle upon seeing her in the staff room twiddling her thumbs

"What, oh I didn't realise you were there" Gabrielle replied looking down and playing with her necklace with the silver G on it

"You still upset over Joy?" she asked Gabrielle politely

"I" she started before pausing contemplating whether or not to tell Charlotte that Steve had just told her that he loved her "Yeah I am" Gabrielle replied figuring it was probably best to keep the last 10 minutes a secret for the moment

"Oh, you poor darling, everything's going to be alright, she's in a better place now" Charlotte said coming over to Gabrielle and giving her a hug

"It's okay, it's just upsetting" Gabrielle replied trying to act upset, while her mind was thinking about other things

"I have to go" Gabrielle told Charlotte getting up "Can't stay in here forever"

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off" Charlotte suggested

"No, I have got things to do, and I need to sort something out" Gabrielle replied

"Okay, have fun with that" Charlotte said smiling

* * *

"Steve" Gabrielle called as she saw him walking out of the hospital

Steve immediately stopped still when he heard the sound of her voice, he had been avoiding her since he told her that he loved her, not really feeling up to facing her "Hi, Gabby" he said turning around to face her

"Could we talk?" she asked him when she reached him

"Um...sure" he replied not really feeling comfortable with his decision to talk to her...

... "So how have you been?" she asked him when they were walking next to the water at a local park

"Good I guess, I only saw you a couple of hours ago" he replied "How about you?"

"Yeah I am good" she told him, feeling awkward because of the conversation "Um...look about what you said before"

"Yeah, that look I am sorry I blurted that out; it wasn't probably the best of times to" before he could finish his sentence Gabrielle's lips were on his. He stood there still for a moment shocked at what was happening before responding to the kiss

It felt like hours before they came up for air, smiling at each other "So this means you feel the same way?" Steve asked

"No" Gabrielle said sarcastically "Of course I love you!"

"Just checking" he replied picking her up and hugging her tightly

"Steve" she squealed "Put me down"

"So does this mean you want to keep the baby and raise it with me?" he asked when they were seated on a bench overlooking the water

"Yes, this means I want to keep the baby and raise it with you" she said sighing heavily before replying

"Were going to have a baby" Steve said excitedly before kissing her again "I am going to be a father, I love you so much" he told her looking into her eyes lovingly

"I love you too, more than you will ever know" Gabrielle replied her face beaming

"Come here" Steve said pulling her into an embrace "Let's go home"...

...They were sitting in her living room on the couch, watching some show which they both weren't really paying attention to. Steve tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her, before she knew it they were kissing heatedly and she was straddling him. He ran his hands down her back and over her ass loving the feeling of having her body so close to his. This was bliss; she finally had everything she wanted, a great man, and a child on the way.

'Maybe everything was going to be alright' she thought to herself smiling into the kiss as he picked her up and moved towards _their_ bedroom

The end (Maybe, depends)

* * *

_Click that review button :) if no one else except for Jxox has reviewed by Friday 3rd of June I will discontinue the story, due to lack of interest :)_


	8. Author's note

Hi,

I have decided to discontinue Getting used to Changes due to the fact that I think that where I left the story, is a good ending point and I deliberately wrote the last chapter so it could be an ending. I will have a new story up soon :)

Rachel


End file.
